LEGO Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes
LEGO Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes is an brickfilm web series created by Billy2009. The series burrow elements from the Earth-616 Avengers comic books, the Ultimate comic books, the Marvel Adventures: the Avengers comic books, The Avengers; United They Stand, The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, Avengers Assemble, and the MCU's Avengers film series. Characters Avengers Founding Members * Captain America (Steven Rogers) * Iron Man (Tony Stark) * Thor Odinson * Hulk (Bruce Banner) * Ant-Man (I)/Giant-Man/Yellowjacket (Hank Pym) * Wasp (Janet van Dyne-Pym) Future Members * New Avengers * West Coast Avengers * Secret Avengers * Great Lakes Avengers * Young Avengers * A-Force * Ultimates * Fantastic Four * Mr. Fantastic (Reed Richards) * Thing (Ben Grimm) * Invisible Woman (Susan "Sue" Storm) * Human Torch (Johnny Storm) X-Men * Professor X * Cyclops * Marvel Girl * Beast * Iceman * Angel * Wolverine * Sunfire * Banshee * Colossus * Shadowcat * Rogue * Gambit * Nightcrawler * * * New Mutants * Guardians of the Galaxy * Star-Lord (Peter Quill) * Gamora * Rocket Raccoon * Drax the Destroter * Groot S.H.I.E.L.D. * Nick Fury * Phil Coulson * Maria Hill * Quake (Daisy Johnson) Alpha Flight * Big Hero 6 * Hiro Hamade * Baymax * Honey Lemon * Fredzilla * Wasabi * GoGo Tomago Defenders * Dr. Strange (Stephen Strange) * Hulk (Bruce Banner) * Namor (Namor McKenzie) * Silver Surfer (Norrin Radd) * Valkyrie (Brunnhilde) Inhumans * Black Bolt () * Medusa () * Crystal () * Gorgon () * Kraken () * Triton () * Lockjaw Agents of S.M.A.S.H. * Hulk (Bruce Banner) * She-Hulk (Jennifer Walters) * A-Bomb (Rick Jones) * Red Hulk (General Thunderbolt Ross) * Red She-Hulk (Betty Ross) Champions * Winter Guard * Thunderbolts * Citizen V (Helmut Zemo) - former leader * Mach-I (Abner Jenkins) * Songbird (Melissa Gold) * Atlas () * Meteorite () * Techno () Lady Liberators * Runaways * Power Pack * Zero-G () * Mass Master () * Energizer () * Lightspeed () Spaceknights * Force Works * New Warriors * Nova (Richard Rider) * Namorita * Night Thrasher (Dywane Johnson) * Speedball (Robbie Baldwin) * Justice (Vance Astrokil) * Firestar (Angelica Jones) Other Heroes Masters of Evil First Roster * Second Roster * Third Roster * Fourth Roster * Fifth Roster * Sixth Roster * Lethal Legion Legion of the Unliving Dark Avengers Squadron Supreme Mandarin's Minions * Mandarin's Avengers * Serpent Society * Zodiac Sinister Sixteen * Frightful Four U-Foes Pacific Overlords Hydra A.I.M. Fathom Five Intelligence Circus of Crime Cabal Starforce Heavy Metal * Ultron * Super-Adaptoid * Machine Man (brainwash) * Black Order Pride Wrecking Crew * Wrecker * Piledriver * Bulldozer * Thunderball Bogatyri Other Villains Episodes Season 1 # Assemble, Pt. 1: # Assemble, Pt. 2: # Working Together: # # # # # # # # # # # # # Masterful, Pt. 1: # Masterful, Pt. 2: # # # # # # # # # Season 2 # Season 3 # Season 4 # Season 5 # Season 6 # Season 7 # Category:Billy2009 Category:Web Series Category:LEGO Category:Avengers Category:The Avengers Category:Series Category:Show